Adults and children with spinal cord injury (SCI) lose their ability to sit independently due to paralysis of the trunk and limb muscles. This is a significant functional loss as active trunk and pelvis are key for successful sitting, standing, and walking. Current physical rehabilitation provides various tools including passive management for the lack of trunk control.
In contrast to adult-onset SCI, the impact of this injury on children can be even more devastating as it affects the daily functions during the critical periods of growth and development, thereby, increasing the severity and complications across the lifespan. The occurrence of neuromuscular scoliosis is in 97% of children who have an injury before the age of 5. Regardless of severity of the injury, 63% develop a curve larger than 40 degrees, needing surgical intervention. Unique to pediatric-onset SCI, scoliosis has a tremendous impact on the quality of life of the children as well as pose huge financial burden on the family and the healthcare system. There is a need to develop new approaches to provide effective therapies in this area.